Lacrimae
by Usagi Mitzui
Summary: Toda mi vida, como una marioneta que está rota, fui usado solo para complacer a lo demás. PAREJA: Dyle ADVERTENCIA: contenido yaoi


"_Aunque fuera un matrimonio arreglado, yo llegue a amarte con el tiempo"_

Todo comenzó con la avaricia de mi padre.

Al querer más y más dinero, decidió comprometerme con el hijo de una de las familias más adineradas de South Park. Mi madre, desesperada, trato de detener tal cosa, quería que pudiera estar con el amor de mi vida. Pero mi padre no quiso.

Poco me importo, después de todo, mi prometido seria Stanley Marsh, mi mejor amigo. Por fin cumpliríamos esa promesa que hicimos en nuestra niñez, aquella donde prometimos amarnos, y estar juntos hasta la eternidad. Aquella promesa que olvido y enterró en el fondo de su mente.

"_Me iba a arrepentir, iba a desear no haberle conocido"_

Más todo fue una portada, un vil engaño. Frente a mí, Stan quito su falsa personalidad amable, convirtiéndose en un inútil, ahogado en la lujuria, obsesionado con hacerme sentir mal.

"_Aun así pude llegar a amarte"_

Todas sus infidelidades soporte, con tal de estar a su lado. Aun cuando me golpeaba por reclamarle, yo, aun así, a su lado quería estar. Y lo peor fue, que después de todo, yo llegue a amarlo. Llegue a amar su amable sonrisa, que mostraba solo en público.

Mis amigos, ante esta situación, solamente lucían tristeza falsa, pues a mis espaldas reían, creyendo que no los escuchaba. Nadie hacia nada por ayudarme.

"_Siempre he estado solo, sin nadie a mi lado"_

Nadie me daba palabras de apoyo. Nadie escuchaba mis gritos de tristeza en la noche, cuando esperaba en la cama, a mi infiel esposo. ¡NADIE! Siempre estuve solo y triste, en aquel mundo lleno de corrupción y pecado.

"_siempre he sido tratado como una muñeca, usada día tras día"_

Toda mi vida, como una marioneta que está rota, fui usado solo para complacer a lo demás. Estaba condenado a sufrir en cuanto nací, y firme mi condena cuando dije el "Acepto" en aquella boda. Me di cuenta de que, estaba destrozado por dentro desde hace mucho tiempo.

La gota que derramo el vaso, fue cuando Stan divulgo rumores de que era yo el infiel desconsiderado y el la pobre victima que sufría los abusos. Y para rematarla, lo encontré teniendo sexo en nuestra cama con una de las mucamas de la casa, Wendy se llamaba. El, en cuanto me vio, siguió embistiéndola, con una sonrisa. El maldito creía que siempre me iba a tener en sus brazos, que nunca me iba a perder.

"_ya llevo roto desde hace mucho tiempo, completamente destruido"_

Mis ojos, que una vez fueron de un alegre verde, se llenaron de saladas lágrimas. Me fui corriendo hacia la calle, sin importarme que mis pies se pusieran azules ante el frio contacto de la nieve de invierno que cubría el pasto. Solo quería dejar todo.

Fue así como termine ante este impotente barranco, dispuesto a terminar mi vida.

Mis pies están sangrando, resultado de correr descalzo por el bosque que rodea este barranco, y azules, producto de este clima. Las lágrimas nublan mi vista, recorren mis mejillas y se pierden al estamparse contra el suelo.

"_Lo único que quiero, es terminar con mi vida"_

Me balanceo y me tiro, pero alguien me toma de las manos y no me deja caer. Yo solo cierro los ojos. No quiero ver nada más.

-Que no se te vuelva a pasar por la cabeza hacer esto- me dice con enojo una voz.-Vamos, abre los ojos.

-No… no quiero abrirlos- le respondo. Las lágrimas siguen brotando. El hombre desliza sus manos y con el pulgar, las quita.

Con temor, lo abro, encontrándome con uno ojos del color de la sangre. Recuerdo esos ojos… eran de un compañero que iba conmigo en la primaria. El profesor había dicho que era hijo de Sat… mierda.

-¿vienes a recoger mi alma?- le pregunto.

-Si-

-Entonces tómala, ya no quiero vivir… ya no- las lágrimas no se detienen. Trato de detenerlas, pero… no quiero. Por fin alguien muestra preocupación por mí.

Damien se aleja unos pasos de mí. En su rostro, hay una sonrisa triste. ¿Desde cuándo el sonreía?

-¿Por qué ibas a saltar?- pregunto, acercándose.

-Quiero ponerle fin a esto. Ya no quiero dejarme pisotear por los demás- respondí.

-¿Y piensas que el suicidio es la respuesta? Por favor Kyle, eso es de maricas.- me contesta con sinceridad.

-¿y qué más puedo hacer? ¿Fingir que todo está bien, mientras mi esposo se revuelca con la mayoría de las mujeres de South Park? ¿Ignorar el hecho de que la mayoría solo quiere mi amistad por el dinero que poseo o por lastima?

-No, pero…

-¿Pero qué? Ya me canse, me canse de no hacer nada, y solo sentarme a llorar… ¿Qué más me queda? Solo estoy adelantando la muerte que debería tener.

Nos quedamos callados, solo se escucha el sonido de mis sollozos. Tanto tiempo conteniéndome, intentando hacerme el fuerte cuando no era más que alguien débil. Siento los brazos de Damien estrechándome, dándome un abrazo sincero.

-ya no tienes nada que perder… Ven conmigo, gobierna el infierno a mi lado.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso esta lo…

Me interrumpió, dándome un beso en mis labios. Trato de separarme, pero no puedo deshacer el abrazo, y por lo tanto el beso.

-Me vale madres si tengo que matarte para que vallas al infierno. Stan desaprovecho la oportunidad de dejarte ir, pero yo no lo hare, yo no soy tan estúpido.

-P-pero…

-No tienes otra alternativa. Te lo digo de una vez… Te amo. Desde que cruzamos palabras, aquel día de escuela, no ha habido un solo día en que no piense en ti. Cuando te casaste con el jodido marica, me mordí los labios, tratando de no derramar una lágrima. Cuando el idiota te engañaba, siempre estuve apoyándote desde las sombras. Me daba rabia el solo pensar que Stanley te estaba destrozando. Ahora, tengo una oportunidad de demostrarte que puedes ser feliz conmigo.

Después de la confesión, me beso. Un beso, en donde me demostraba todo el amor que me tenia. Un beso que hizo que empezara a tener sentimientos hacia Damien. El primer beso en donde alguien demostraba preocuparse por mí. Cuando Stan me besaba, lo hacía porque lo obligaron, por lo tanto no tenía sentimientos.

Era el mejor beso que me habían dado en toda mi jodida vida.

-¿Qué dices? Solo dame una oportunidad- me dijo. ¿Una oportunidad? Le daría millones de oportunidades. Gracias a el salí de mi soledad, salí de mi tormento. Creo que gracias a él, puedo volver a sonreír con verdadera alegría. Lo beso y él me corresponde.

-Vámonos al infierno, cariño. Quiero conocer a mi futuro suegro- le sonreí.

Por fin tenía la oportunidad de estar con una persona que me aprecia. Después de una vida de tormentos, debía de tener mi oportunidad de ser feliz.

-Es un pesado, y además marica, pero te caerá bien- ambos reímos.

"_Por fin, puedo llegar a ser feliz al lado de alguien"_

…

Chale, no tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo me haya quedado.

SANTA NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Lacrimae, del idioma latín, significa Lágrimas.

Este lunes inicia mi tormento… La escuela (chan chan chaaaan). Y además, se acerca mi examen de admisión para la preparatoria, Ugh, debo de prepararme .

Aun queda otra parte, en donde contare la historia y pensamientos de Stan respecto a la situación, así que espérenla.

Saque la idea de una canción de Vocaloid que encontré en You Tube (Sha! Adivinen cual canción es XD)

Etto… dejen review, que es para ayudar a la causa de los peces arcoíris voladores, que están en peligro de extinción.


End file.
